Letters
by dreamcatcher81
Summary: In desperate need for help to aid his only son, the Lord of the West contacts the strongest miko of modern Japan. To prevent death, two who had never thought they would have to, must relay on each other.
1. September 14, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my own new created figures.

A/N: This story came to me while I fought the rest of my writers-block. My other stories will also still be updated, but this has at the moment priority to get rid of the last bits. I will begin to write this without a Beta, but if anybody would like to beta it, please contact me!

* * *

><p>Miko<br>Higurashi Kagome

Recovery Center  
>Building 15<br>Hachijō-jima  
>Japan<p>

Dear Miko Higurashi,

I am writing you an the attempted to gain help for my son. He has fallen ill with an unrecognizable disease that is slowly but surly killing him. Lately the development of the illness has increased and he is now even completely bedridden. Maybe if his mother was still alive she would be able to help him, but he has lost her long ago.

We have been seeing so much doctors and healers of all kind that I have lost count, but no one was able to help him. Lately I found an article about your healing achievements and how you have been able to help even hopeless cases.

Miss Higurashi, I know that you have an important and outstanding position, but the circumstances made it necessary for me to contact you and to ask you if it would be possible for you to come to Fuji, where we reside at the moment.

So please be so kind to contact me about my son. The details will be attached at the end.

Sincerely,

Lord Taisho Sesshōmaru

Contact details:

Ministry:

Lord Taisho Sesshōmaru  
>Western Lands<p>

Hondoori 1  
>Fuji-shi Shizuoka Japan<p>

Phone: 045 / 1234 / 5678

Private:

Shouta Taisho

Yamamichi 2  
>Fuji-shi<br>Shizuoka  
>Japan<p>

Mobile: 0180 / 1342 / 5867  
>Phone: 045  9876 / 5432

* * *

><p>AN: Here you go, chapter one is done. I hope you enjoyed it and will read further on. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel, thank you!


	2. September 16, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my own new created figures.

A/N: Here you have the next letter. I hope you will enjoy it. I still this without a Beta, but if anybody would like to beta it, please contact me!

* * *

><p>Lord Taisho Sesshōmaru<br>Western Lands

Hondoori 1  
>Fuji-shi<br>Shizuoka  
>Japan<p>

Dear Lord Taisho,

I was surprised to receive your letter. The contained concern seemed very urgent to me, so I decided to answer you. You must understand that I will not be able to call you anytime soon, because our next possibility to leave the enclosure will be earliest in twelve days. Nonetheless as we are both able to use the intern mail system a tolerably fast communication should be possible.

Please give me further details about the condition of your son. I need to know if his species is pure inu or mixed. Also it is important for me to know how old he is and when the symptoms began. Please tell me which kind of symptoms he shows. You wrote that he is bedridden. How long is he in this condition? Is he still able to leave the bed for some time?

I do not think that I will be able to visit you personally, but maybe there is a possibility to transport him over here. Also I will hand over the case to a fellow healer here, as I am much to busy to handle it myself. Believe me that Dr. Yasoda is very capable to take care of your son. Please sent your next letter to Dr. Yasoda Taka, same address code.

Sincerely,

Higurashi Kagome

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is done. I hope you liked it and will read further on. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel, thank you!


	3. September 17, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my own new created figures.

A/N: Another letter, this time done with my Beta Drianax, thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Miko<br>Higurashi Kagome

Recovery Center  
>Building 15<br>Hachijō-jima  
>Japan<p>

Dear Miko Higurashi,

Before I answer your question, I wish to set straight a few points. I will not accept any other healer but you. We have already tried too much, so you are my last attempt to gain help for my son. Also I need to know if we met previously. I found traces of your scent on the last letter and it is very familiar to me.

Now the details concerning my son. His name is Captain Taisho Shippo. He is born at the 20th of May 1447. His species is not inu, but pure kitsune. Shippo was adopted by me 243 years ago. He had also a foster mother, but he lost her 514 years ago.

His symptoms began approximately 14 years ago. He is restless, constantly tired and has insomnia. Lately he has also not really been able to contain any food. That is also the reason why he has lost much weight is constantly getting weaker, and is also the primary reason why he is bedridden. This has begun approx. nine months ago.

Now he is able to leave the bed as long as he has assistance. It is a real bad situation for him. You see, my son is a very proud creature and has been very strong and independent. It is hard to see him this way.

How will we go on? You wrote that maybe we should bring him to you. As I know how well Hachijō is equipped I think the idea is good. Also I will help with the problem that you can leave only with restraints. Will I be able to go with him or at least to visit him?

Give me an answer soon, as I feel as if his situation is changing to the worst on daily base.

Sincerely,

Lord Taisho Sesshōmaru

* * *

><p>AN: Another letter done. I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel, thank you!


	4. September 18, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my own new created figures.

A/N: Kagome´s answer, again done with my Beta Drianax, you have done a great job, thank you! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lord Taisho Sesshōmaru<br>Western Lands

Hondoori 1  
>Fuji-shi<br>Shizuoka  
>Japan<p>

Dear Lord Taisho,

To say I was shocked when I read the name of your son would be a real understatement. I was under the impression that Shippo is long dead! As for your question if we met before: Yes, we did. You may not remember me, but I am the foster mother of Shippo and the Shikon no Miko that fought Naraku with your brother centuries ago.

You see, I am in kind of a tricky situation. When your brother died he made me his heir, but was bound to a certain condition. I had no need to decline at that certain time. He made me assure never to get in any kind of contact to you and secured this through certain provisions.

My need to take care of my son is more important then to stuck to this provisions, so if I have to stay in contact with you in order to do this, so it may be. I will check out if it is possible for me to contact you without causing myself any trouble. At the moment it is most important for me to take care of Shippo´s illness and to stop his constantly worsening situation.

As you know I am working in the Yōkai Recovery Center here on Hachijō. While we have to stay in enclosure during the healing phases it is possible for others to be brought here within a cycle. So it would be the best if you could send him here.

I would arrange a transport to get him here as soon as possible, but I am afraid you will not be able to go with him as well not to visit him. Nonetheless you will be able to keep contact with him over the internal mail system.

If you consent to this I will have the transport come in three days on September 21. around 10:00 am and take Shippo here. Please give me short notice if this would be able so we are able to act fast. You will hear then personally from me again on September 24.

Sincerely,

Higurashi Kagome

* * *

><p>AN: Here you go, I hope you liked it and will read on. Please read and review! Feedback is my fuel, thank you!


	5. September 19, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my own new created figures.

A/N: Here is the next letter. This is again done with my Beta Drianax, brilliant work! Have fun!

* * *

><p>Miko<br>Higurashi Kagome

Recovery Center  
>Building 15<br>Hachijō-jima

Japan

Dear Miko Higurashi,

First we will settle the important details. I spoke with my son and we are both consent with the termination for his transport. I trust you that the transportation and his escorts are the best available. Please give me notice as soon as the boy arrives at Hachijō.

Will I be able to visit at the periods when the enclosure is lifted? I would like to see the Recovery Center personally and learn more about the institute where Shippo will stay while he, hopefully, heals.

Let us now talk about the more personal things. When I received the letter with you claiming to be Shippo´s foster mother, the Shikon no Miko, I was tempted to believe that you are another liar. I showed the letter my son and he recognized your scent immediately, while he told me that it has changed slightly. It is also familiar to me, so for now I will believe you, but I wish for proof.

You will understand that I can not allow myself getting fooled. So at the moment the only reason for my trust is my son´s word, your scent and your excellent reputation. The only reason for me to allow Shippo this trip is that I know that you are the only one able to help him. Do not attempt to misuse my trust: it will go badly for you.

If you are the Shikon no Miko that travelled with Inuyasha, what made you believe in my son´s demise? Also I would assume that the Shikon no Miko would be able to recognize our auras. We know that you came from the future, but my half-brother gave me completely different dates for your origin.

Finally about the last will of the hanyō. If this will truly exist and forces you to stay away from me I may be able to help you solving this problem. This way, both of us will gain.

For now I will await your notice of my son´s arrival and the proof of your person.

Sincerely,

Lord Taisho Sesshōmaru

* * *

><p>AN: This was the next letter. I hope you liked it and will follow me on with this. Please read and review, feedback is my fuel!


	6. September 26, 2010

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and my own new created figures.

A/N: Sorry for the delay and thank you so much for your patient! I am moving at the moment, so updates take some more time, also baby girl needs me a lot lately so it is not that easy to write bigger pieces

A/N: This is done with my wonderful Beta Firehauke, you have done great!

* * *

><p>Miko<br>Higurashi Kagome

Recovery Center  
>Building 15<br>Hachijō-jima

Japan

Dear Miko Kagome,

Before anything else I wish to apologize once more for my sudden and unexpected appearance in Hachijō. I now understand that my appearance caused you a lot of trouble and I am very grateful for your quick and considerate act. So, please accept my sincerest apologies for the caused situation.

Furthermore, I wish to thank you for letting me stay at your home and showing me the Recovery Center personally. It was very interesting and helpful getting to know the surroundings in which Shippo will spend his time until he has recovered. I am very impressed with what you and your colleagues have built there.

Has Shippo settled in more? You mentioned some tests you wanted to do with him once he is fully settled. Were you able to do them and gain further information regarding his illness? I was pleasantly surprised that he had already been able to gain a bit of his strength back after arriving at the center.

Now I want to put you at ease. I am well aware that you are waiting for an answer on wether I was able to get enough proof of your identity. I should have already said this to you before I left, but I needed time to come to terms with the situation. Still, Shippo´s reaction, including recognizing your person; as well as the items you showed me were all strong proof for me. The fire cat´s presence helped as well.

Furthermore, every being has a unique scent signature that cannot be changed or copied. As an Inu I am able to recognize every being I encounter from this information. And even if yours has changed in some subtle nuance, I am positive that you are the Shikon no Miko from the past.

So, please rest assured that I accept you as who you say you are and what your position in my son´s life is. Hopefully, once the boy is healed, we will be able find arrangements that suit the three of us and allow you to take part in his life again.

The last thing I wish to mention is the last will of the hanyō and it´s associated items. I am no expert on this area but I have a good acquaintance who is. She is a lawyer for both human and yōkai law and specialist on heritage. Her name is Hatsuyuki Ayame, and she owns an office with her mate Koga, the current Northern Lord.

If you agree, please send a reply and attach the will. I will hand it over to her and together we can figure out if there is a way to enable you to keep your bequest. I have already spoken to her before writing, and can at least assure you that no one will be able to take Kirara away from you. As she is not a possession, but a being in her own right; and lives with you out of her own free will, she cannot be considered part of the hanyō´s will.

I hope to hear from you about the testament and especially Shippo soon and remain with the best wishes.

Sincerely,

Lord Sesshōmaru

* * *

><p>AN: Here you had another letter, I really hope you enjoyed it. Please follow me further on and read and review, feedback is my fuel!


	7. AN

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry, that my writing and update progress has slowed down so much in last months. Tho my block is finally gone I am not able to write as much and as fast as I would like to. Please don´t worry, I did not loose my will and interest to write and finish my stories and I promise to update as soon as possible.

I know, I make you wait, but let me tell you, that I have a very good reason: I am pregnant again. Sadly my pregnancy is very, very exhausting and with some problems, so that I am not able to get as much done as I would like. I hope you understand and be patient with me. I will of course try to write and update for you as much and fast as possible.

Thank you so much for your understanding!

Love,  
>dreamcatcher<p>

PS: As soon as I have an udate I will replace this with it. :)


End file.
